Et ce fut fait
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Aragorn part en sauvetage, et ses pensées le rattrapent.


**Et ce fut fait**

_Cette fan-fiction est une traduction libre de la fic « And it was done » de Neoinean. Vous pouvez lire cette histoire en anglais ici : s/4301417/1/and-it-was-done_

**Partie 1 : Les contreforts de Carn Dûm**

La nuit était sombre et froide. Cette partie du pays était très haut dans le Nord, si bien que l'hiver persistait, même en ces jours de printemps avancés. Loin au dessus du sol stérile et fissuré, les étoiles brillaient faiblement, leur lumière atténuée par l'air malsain.

Les compagnons d'Aragorn étaient restés au camp, enveloppés dans leurs manteaux, les uns contre les autres, pour se tenir chaud. Ils n'avaient pas osé faire de feu, il aurait été visible, des lieux aux alentours de ces terres désolées. Même si c'était pour le moins inconfortable, cela avait été une décision commune. Seul le rôdeur s'était doté d'une petite lanterne, et il resta repérable longtemps.

Mille mètres.

Le sol était légèrement pentu. Mais de gros éclats de pierre en sortaient, rendant la progression de l'homme lente et difficile. Il tira son manteau autour de lui et remit pour la énième fois sa capuche, pour se protéger du vent qui le glaçait et lui envoyait de la poussière dans le visage. Il enfouit ses mains sous le lainage pour essayer de réchauffer ses doigts engourdis. Il se souvint de ses années d'enfance, quand il s'enrhumait l'hiver et qu'il souhaitait être un elfe pour ne pas souffrir de la météo. Entre-temps, il avait grandit et avait eut d'autres désirs. Notamment celui de pouvoir se servir de ses mains au moment voulu.

Sept cents mètres. Il arrivait dans un genre de petite vallée. Des formations rocheuses s'élevaient au dessus des bruyères gelées. Un lieu idéal pour une embuscade. Mais personne ne savait qu'il était là, il n'avait donc rien à craindre d'un éventuel piège. Au loin scintillait un point rouge ; un feu fatigué. Le signe d'une maison, ou d'un campement. A chaque pas, il faisait craquer des brindilles sous ses pieds, et grimaçait, de peur qu'on l'entende. L'écho retentissait si fort dans ses oreilles...

Quatre cent mètres. La pente devint plus forte, et les herbes gelées se transformaient en un lit de graviers perfides et bruyants. Les ronces étaient aussi hautes que lui et le retenaient, le griffaient et déchiraient ses vêtements. Sa progression devenait plus lente, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Cents mètres. Aragorn profita d'un rayon de lune pour s'accroupir et reprendre sa respiration. Il baissa les yeux et s'observa brièvement. Ses vêtements étaient bons à jeter, mais il s'en fichait. Ses mains étaient couvertes de poussière, mais ça c'était plutôt bon pour lui. Ça les empêcheraient de glisser, au cas ou ce sauvetage dégénérerait. Il se releva et huma l'air, à la recherche de la direction idéale. L'odeur était atroce : charognes, dont certaines étaient probablement humaines, déjections, maladies... L'air même était empli de la misère du lieu. Il choisit de faire un détour pour contourner les bâtiments par l'ouest. Tout cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Il s'approcha sans bruit. Le feu était plus imposant que ce qu'il avait pensé. En fait, ce feu était même ridiculement gros. Comme si personne ne se souciait d'être vu des kilomètres à ronde. Où peut-être que les propriétaires pensaient qu'il n'y avait de toute façon personne pour le voir. Trois hommes seulement gardaient les lieux, et ils somnolaient, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Des restes de nourritures étaient posés non loin d'eux. Ils avaient du faire un véritable festin et digéraient grassement. Aragorn jugea qu'ils ne poseraient pas de problème. Quand bien même ils se révéleraient plus agiles que prévu, leur vision nocturne serait longue à se rétablir. Mais Aragorn avait surtout le sentiment que ces trois là seraient surtout... incompétents.

Bon. Tant mieux pour lui.

Donc. Trois hommes autour du feu, deux autres devant la porte du cabanon, et un autre enfin qui faisait les cents pas près de la bâtisse la plus grande. Six au total. Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Il pourrait y en avait d'autres, cachés. Ou endormis. Qui se réveilleraient si l'alerte était donnée. En fait, il y avait certainement plus de six hommes. Car il en faudra au moins le double pour venir à bout du Prince de la forêt Noire et pour le retenir captif aussi longtemps. Ils étaient certainement bien plus nombreux en fait, pour avoir pu enlever des mains de l'elfe une de ses dagues. Qu'Aragorn avait retrouvée plus tôt pleine de sang séché. Beaucoup de sang. Trop.

Pendant encore deux heures, Aragorn fit le tour du périmètre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien manqué. Il vit deux hommes de plus, à moitié endormis. Au bout de ce délai, il connaissait l'endroit aussi bien que nécessaire. Pas de tours de garde. Ces hommes étaient extrêmement confiants. Il resta encore un long moment à observer les alentours, en se tordant les mains de frustration. Il devait étancher sa nécessité d'agir. Ce n'était pas sa première mission de sauvetage, ni sa deuxième, ni même sa dixième, et il savait qu'attendre pour être certain de la situation était la meilleure solution. Toutefois, il avait déjà été témoin de ce que des ravisseurs pouvaient faire à leur captif. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes avaient bien pu faire à Legolas, connaissant sa fougue, sa volonté ? Il ne s'était certainement pas laissé impressionner. Ni n'aurait supplier pour quoi que ce soit. Pas même pour sa vie. Aragorn connaissait la vérité - et de première main, encore ! - mais ses souvenirs ne l'aidaient pas à trouver du réconfort. L'attente était insupportable, dans le froid et dans l'obscurité. Son esprit le tourmentait avec des images de tout ce que ces hommes avaient probablement fait à Legolas, si beau et doux. Qu'étaient-ils encore en train de lui faire, à ce moment, à ce guerrier qui ne leur laisserait jamais la satisfaction d'un seul son, alors même qu'il savait que son salut en dépendait ?

Aragorn n'osait pas deviner.

Dans son esprit se bousculaient de sombres et froides litanies d'horreurs. Les souvenirs se joignaient à son imagination pour marteler son cœur. Il devait se calmer, il avait besoin de toute sa tête pour mener à bien ce sauvetage.

Enfin il jugea qu'il était temps d'agir, car il n'apprendrait plus rien de nouveau. Aragorn attendit que la sentinelle s'éloigne le plus possible du feu. Il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête devant un tel amateurisme. Faire couvrir autant de distance par une seule sentinelle... Il s'élança d'où il se cachait, rapide et mortel tel un serpent. Il ne lui fallut qu'un battement de cœur pour envelopper l'homme par derrière et enrouler son bras autour de son cou. Il était si près qu'il sentait la sueur de sa victime, qui haletait, surprise. D'un coup sec, il lui empoigna le menton et un CRACK sonore retentit.

Et ce fut fait. Un moyen rapide de tuer une homme, sans effusion de sang. Les vertèbres furent cassées. Les vertèbres cervicales. Il y a en avait sept, petites et délicates, qui descendaient du crâne et formaient la partie supérieure de la colonne vertébrale. Comment s'appelaient-elles ? Elrond les lui avaient nommées, en quenyan, un jour. En quenyan, parce que les cervicales sont importantes. Comment diable s'appelaient-elles ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Il avait perdu suffisamment de temps à essayer de s'en rappeler.

Aragorn traîna le corps en arrière, et le cacha derrière une roche. Il prit le poignard du cadavre, et le glissa dans sa ceinture. Puis, inconsciemment, il se frotta les mains, pour jeter loin de lui la souillure de la mort. Il se glissa dans l'ombre à l'autre bout du camp. Là, il se cacha derrière un buisson. Plus que cinq hommes sur les six, maintenant. Il avait repéré quatre chevaux auprès d'eux, tous attachés à un pieu bancal. Aragorn saisit le poignard qu'il venait de voler, et attrapa une pierre de la taille d'un poing. C'était l'heure de la diversion.

Le poignard vola et trancha parfaitement la corde d'attelage. Aragorn fut aussi surpris que soulagé de cette précision. La pierre rencontra le flanc du cheval le plus proche. Il hennit, et s'agita sur place avant de détaler dans la nuit. Les hommes crièrent, réveillèrent leurs compagnons. Trois autres cailloux volèrent pour effrayer les 3 autres chevaux. Les hommes se précipitèrent à leur poursuite, en aboyant des ordres et des obscénités en Westron. Aragon n'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps alors que la vie de Legolas était dans la balance.

Plus que deux hommes désormais. Les gardiens de la porte se tenaient entre lui et le Prince de la Forêt Noire. Ils étaient agités, stressés, dans l'obscurité, toujours plus noire quand on s'y retrouvait seul. Ou peut-être sentaient-il que le danger était tout près. Aragorn était familier avec ces deux sentiments. Le ranger retira le poignard qu'il gardait dans sa botte. Il devait faire vite maintenant. Il avait joué toutes ses cartes, le temps lui était compté. Il prit un instant pour évaluer sa cible. Ce n'était pas le moment de la manquer !

Soixante pas le séparaient de la porte. Sans rapport, Aragorn pensa qu'ils l'appelaient _Le vieil inutile_ à Bree. La dérision avait vaincu la peur. Jamais il n'avait tiré son épée devant eux, comment auraient-ils pu le considérer comme dangereux ? Et pourtant, il avait la main sûre en cas de besoin. Simplement, il lui répugnait de tuer.

Il trébucha contre la porte. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut la forme du mourant, qui toussait, noyé dans son propre sang. Le poignard avait frappé juste au-dessous du larynx, en plein dans la gorge, coupant la partie supérieure de la trachée. Aragorn regarda le sang sortir de son nez, alors que l'homme tentait de respirer. Enfin, après quelques bulles visqueuses qui s'échappèrent de la plaie, il cessa de faire du bruit. C'était une mort très laide, sale et brutale.

Mais il y avait un autre homme. Aragorn ignora ses cris paniqués. Il garda ses yeux sur lui, pour le voir tomber à genoux sans grâce et supplier pour sa vie. Il était jeune, très jeune.

« Amateurs » pensa Aragorn. Il maudit les brigands dans leur propre langue pour avoir jeté un enfant sur son chemin. Il avait prévu de tuer l'autre gardien, mais en voyant son âge, il ne pouvait plus s'y résoudre. Comment enfoncer un couteau dans une gorge qui n'avait probablement pas encore vu son premier rasage ? Aragorn le saisit par les épaules pour le relever et lui envoya un coup de poing sur la tempe. Le gamin s'écroula. Il se réveillerait dans quelques heures, avec un sévère mal de crâne (_trois doses de jus de raisin noir, de l'écorce de saule blanc et de quinquina, mélanger dans de la camomille écrasée et de la reine des prés_). Le ranger se baissa pour attraper le trousseau de clé que le garçon portait à la ceinture, qu'il dut trancher. Il introduisit une des clés dans la serrure et tenta de la déverrouiller. Il réussit, du premier coup et entra dans la cabane. Elle était petite, carrée, le sol fait de terre battue, le toit de tôle. Pas de fenêtre. Seulement une porte.

Il a trouvé Legolas. L'elfe était mieux que ce qu'il avait craint, mais pire que ce qu'il avait espéré. Inélégamment enchaîné au mur, Legolas ressemblait à un sac d'os aux angles étranges, qui trahissaient des membres brisés. Aragon sentit son estomac se soulever tandis qu'il se précipitait auprès de son ami. Legolas pencha le tête en arrière, et ses cheveux crasseux en emmêlés découvrirent son visage couvert d'ecchymoses sauvages qui en marbraient le gauche. Ses yeux étaient trop grands et brillants de fièvre. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire, fissuré et sanglant, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'hystérie dans le rire rauque et saccadé qui vint faire dangereusement vibrer sa poitrine.

« Tu es en retard » murmura l'elfe d'une voix traînante et sifflante à cause du nez cassé. Puis il ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine.

Aragorn posa brusquement une main que le front fiévreux de son ami, tandis que l'autre se posait sur son cou, mesurant le force et la fréquence du rythme cardiaque. Il était fort et bien frappé, mais trop rapide et irrégulier. Aragorn se laissa tomber sur ses talons, les genoux coupés par l'émotion.

Legolas, vivant et conscient après dix jours de captivité. Aragorn en aurait pleuré.

Legolas, enchaîné par des fers et des serrures à quatre points, vautré dans le bourbier de son propre sang. Oui, Aragorn en aurait pleuré, en effet.

Mais les larmes ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité pour leur survie.

Aragorn se reprit, et à l'aide des clés du trousseau, il ouvrit les menottes, qui révélèrent la chair crue et boursouflée (_cataplasme de consoude et de menthe, ajouter des athelas si l'infection s'aggrave_). Il écarta les cheveux de Legolas, pour parcourir son crâne des doigts. Il a trouvé une lacération derrière une oreille, mais ça ne semblait pas trop mauvais. La plaie était déjà refermée.

Legolas gémit, en remuant dans la douleur, mais Aragorn n'avait pas le temps d'être doux.

« Legolas, réveillez-vous maintenant ! l'exhorta-t-il. Il fallait que l'elfe ouvre les yeux. Tour en lui parlant, il s'empara de ses poignets, pour vérifier ses blessures. Legolas ouvrit les yeux en gémissant et ses yeux trouvèrent avec peine l'homme devant lui. ( _Commotion cérébrale trois doses de..._)

- Aragorn ?  
>- Nous devons nous dépêcher ! Insista l'homme tandis que ses doigts parcouraient les côtes de l'elfe. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.<p>

- Les gardes ?  
>- Ils seront bientôt ici.<p>

Legolas étouffa un soupir et s'écarta brusquement de côté. (_Quatrième côte à droit cassée_)

- Vous avez du mal à respirer ? Soyez honnête !

Le regard que Legolas posa sur lui n'était absolument pas amusé, mais l'homme ne s'en aperçut pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés à la poitrine de l'elfe.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué... Legolas s'interrompit brusquement pour pousser un cri étranglé (_cinquième et sixième côtés à gauche cassées, mais sans déplacement_), son corps se cambrant sous la douleur. Aragorn arrêta de bouger, se forçant à attendre que son ami reprenne son souffle.

- Je ne respire effectivement pas bien, avec quelqu'un qui m'écrase ! Compléta l'elfe. Sa voix était beaucoup trop faible. Il devait y avoir des lésions aux poumons. 

Aragorn ignora le sarcasme. Il savait que c'était la défense se Legolas pour se protéger de tout ce dont il souffrait. Il continua à explorer les côtes et le ventre de l'elfe (_contusions abdominales modérées_) et glissa les mains sur la chair maltraitée avec une légère pression. Legolas se tortillait (_pas de blessures internes importantes_) avant de pousser un grand cri.

- Aïe ! Laissez-moi ! Arrêtez ça !  
>Puis il repoussa Aragorn.<br>- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça !

Legolas avait probablement raison, mais Aragorn ne pouvait pas déplacer son ami sans être absolument certain qu'il ne lui ferait pas plus de mal. Ses doigts continuèrent donc à chercher des blessures, en traçant le contour de la hanche et de la cuisse, louant tous les Valar qu'il pouvait citer quand il trouva la peau et les os indemnes. Cela déclencha un soupir exaspéré de l'elfe.

- Vous avez fini ? Demanda-t-il sèchement et impatiemment. Sa voix était singulièrement dépourvue d'autorité pourtant, trop faible pour obtenir un impact.  
>- Je voudrais que nous nous évadions durant cet âge...<br>- Presque.  
>Aragorn savait pourquoi Legolas voulait le distraire. Aussi continua-t-il à l'ausculter (<em>fracture de la hanche à gauche, il faudra l'immobiliser<em>)

- Nous devons partir ! Aidez-moi à me mettre debout !  
>- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, répondit l'homme. (<em>entorse de la cheville droite, peut-être même est-ce cassé. Il faudra une attelle<em>).  
>Il recula d'un pas et observa encore la respiration de l'elfe, en tenant compte de la gravité des trois côtes cassées. Il essayait mentalement de trouver une façon de porter son ami sans lui causer plus de douleur, ou tout du moins, sans aggraver ses blessures. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de transpercer le poumon déjà affaibli (<em>car l'humidité et les côtes cassées avaient durement affecté Legolas, en espérant que cela ne tourne pas à la pneumonie<em>) avec un os.  
>- Mettez vos mains sur mes épaules, dirigea Aragorn avant de se pencher. Je vais vous hisser. »<p>

Il nota le signe de tête de Legolas, qui avait compris. Il s'accroupit près de lui, se tourna pour offrir son dos au Prince. Il sentit que l'elfe s'approchait, puis le poids de la tête de son ami s'appuya contre son épaule et ses cheveux virent lui balayer le visage. Il nota également l'hésitation de l'elfe à lui tendre les mains par dessus les épaules. Il savait que la position devait être un peu humiliante, mais ils n'avaient guère de choix. Enfin, l'elfe saisit ses épaules avec toute la force dont il était capable étant donné ses ecchymoses. L'homme se mit lentement debout. Il entendait Legolas haleter derrière lui, alors qu'il essayait de trouver un équilibre pour soulager sa cheville blessée. Il profita de cette distraction pour faire basculer légèrement l'elfe de côté. Legolas trébucha, ce qui permis à Aragorn de le saisir aux genoux pour l'installer sur son dos. Le prince comprit alors que l'homme n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser marcher, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

« Hé ! Non ! Non ! Reposez-moi Aragorn !

Et il se tordit tant et si bien qu'Aragorn trébucha. Ses genoux cédèrent, et Aragorn choisit de se laisser tomber en arrière, tout en maîtrisant la chute. La fierté de Legolas menaçait leurs chances, déjà minces, aussi fit-il un choix.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et un cri, et aussitôt l'homme se glissa de côté pour éviter d'écraser l'elfe blessé. Un battement de cœur plus tard, il plongeait vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Legolas, hébété, à demi entendu sur le dos. Aragorn savait que c'était cruel, mais il avait tout fait pour que Legolas tombe en toute sécurité et il allait continuer dans la 'cruauté' pour le sortir de là. Il porta une main à la bouche du prince et cala son pouce et son index contre ses narines. Aragorn regarda les yeux du prince s'écarquiller et sa conscience voleter, à la fois à cause de la douleur de son nez cassé et du soudain manque d'air, auquel il ne pourrait pas faire face longtemps. L'elfe sait la main d'Aragorn avec une force surprenante, aussi l'homme fut-il obligé de frapper son ami à la tempe, comme il l'avait fait avec le gardien, dehors. L'homme se sentit coupable, surtout quand il constata que les yeux embués de fièvre de son ami, qui se fermaient maintenant, étaient totalement dépourvus de peur. L'elfe mettait en lui plus de confiance qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Avant que l'elfe ne perde tout à fait conscience, il lui présenta un brin d'excuses, avec humilité :  
>- Je vais vous pardonner cette bêtise parce qu'entre la fièvre et le coup que vous avez reçu à la tête, vous ne pouvez pas penser clairement, mais vos blessures sont trop importantes, et vous avez sans doute pneumonie ! S'il vous plaît, acceptez mes excuses pour l'insulte, mais vous n'avez qu'une jambe pour tenir debout. Donc, vous allez consentir à être porté, de préférence <em>vite<em> ! Sinon votre fierté va nous nous tuer tous les deux ! Est-ce que vous me comprenez ? » 

Le pardon ne s'entendait pas dans sa voix, mais Aragorn était un meneur d'hommes dans 3 pays. Il pouvait donner des ordres à de parfaits étranger sans douter qu'ils seraient respectés. Legolas ne pouvait pas acquiescer mais l'homme savait que le message était passé. Aragorn en était heureux, car il savait que chaque seconde de plus ici aggravait le danger. Il ôta sa main, et permit à Legolas se reprendre son souffle, laborieusement, et dans de grands sifflements de douleur. Aragorn avait le cœur brisé de savoir qu'il en était responsable. Puis il hissa à nouveau l'elfe sur son dos, et cette fois, il se laissa faire. L'homme sortit, en cramponnant l'elfe qui n'avait plus la force de faire aucun effort pour l'aider dans son équilibre. Il lui fallu plusieurs enjambées pour réussir à se stabiliser.

Enfin les deux disparurent dans l'obscurité. Un cri retentit à cet instant, et Aragon se prit à espérer qu'il s'agissait du désespoir de la perte de camarades et non de colère de la perte de leur otage.

« Diviser et conquérir » souffla la voix empâtée de Legolas dans son oreille. L'elfe venait de déduire que son ami avait battu à lui seul les six hommes. Une lenteur d'esprit assez inquiétante. « Ou tout du moins, diviser et déjouer » continua cette même voix irréelle venait du prince « Brillant ». Un petit rire retentit, rapidement remplacé par une toux dure et sèche. Aragorn ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur ses pieds. Un devant l'autre. Encore. Encore. Encore... Il s'inquiétait également des bouffées d'air chaud qui réchauffaient son cou à des intervalles de plus en plus irréguliers.

Neuf cents mètres. En se faufilant à travers les broussailles qui lui griffaient les chevilles, Aragorn pensait qu'il étaient à l'ombre d'Angmar. Rien d'autre ne poussait ici que ce qui possédait des épines. L'homme espérait aussi qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence, si ces racailles avaient enlevé Legolas. Peut-être ne connaissaient-ils rien de son histoire, ni de sa lignée. Mais il savait également que le prince avait mené la charge contre Rhudaur, et que les coïncidences comme ça n'existaient simplement pas.

Six cents mètres. Ses genoux le détestaient, et il le leur rendait bien. Sans perler des côtes de Legolas. Il avait perdu le compte de combien de fois il avait presque perdu l'équilibre, où il avait failli envoyer l'elfe inconscient au fond du ravin de gravier. Mais il n'osait pas s'arrêter pour se reposer. Même si une poursuite était devenue désormais improbable, elle restait possible. Aragorn n'avait pas survécu jusqu'à maintenant en prenant des risques, et il n'allait pas commencer alors que son ami le plus cher mourrait sur son dos.

Trois cents mètres. Chacun de ses muscles le brûlait. Si Legolas avait été conscient, il aurait été en mesure de repérer leur camp de base, mais pour l'instant, Aragorn devait se fier à son seul instinct et à la chance. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas dépendre de la chance, qu'il savait être une maîtresse volage. Un jour, elle viendrait à le quitter, et ce jour là, comme pour tous les mortels, ce serait la fin. Il se demanda si Legolas serait là, ce jour. Une partie de lui espérait égoïstement que oui.

Il sentit ses camarades rangers avant de les voir. Ils l'entouraient, dans l'obscurité, pour vérifier que c'était bien leur chef qui revenait vers eux. Legolas ne bougea pas quand il le laissa, tout doucement cette fois, tomber sur le sol froid. Il demanda à un garde de lui apporter la selle de son cheval, et à un autre de lui amener son sac de guérisseur. Halbarad surgit à ses côtés, et rendit à Aragorn son épée. Il ne l'avait pas emmenée avec lui, les épées était tout fait inutiles pour un travail furtif comme celui-ci. Les épées étaient pour le champ de bataille. En dehors, elles ne servaient qu'à encombrer les mouvements à gêner la fuite.

Il l'attacha rapidement et distraitement à sa ceinture. Ses mains n'avaient pas besoin de l'esprit pour exécuter ces gestes familiers, aussi son esprit pouvait se fixer sur d'autres pensées plus urgentes, à savoir la jambe de Legolas. Il installa son ami contre la selle posée au sol pour faciliter sa répartition. Il avait besoin d'une attelle, et de bandages.

« Tenez-le » demanda-t-il à Halbarad en désignant l'elfe. Mais l'homme connaissait bien Aragorn et était déjà en position. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Legolas, l'autre sur sa hanche et hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il était prêt. Aragorn inspira et fit bouger le tibia de l'elfe d'un quart de tour vers la gauche. Il renouvela l'opération en dessous du genou, puis enfin sur la cheville, avant de saisir une branche mise à sa disposition qu'il fixa contre la jambe du prince avec des bandages, assez serrés pour qu'il puisse sentir les os brisés sous ses doigts, mais assez souplement pour ne pas couper l'afflux du sang. D'un coup sec et fort, il réduisit la luxure de la hanche.

CRACK !

Et ce fut fait. Les os cassés pouvaient maintenant se ressouder proprement. Aragorn chercha une branche adaptée pour la hanche, et, n'en trouvant pas, sortir à nouveau son épée, qui servirait d'attelle. Il sourit en pensant à ce que Legolas dirait ce ce symbole. Il renouvela ensuite son inspection de la cage thoracique du prince. Il trouva des différences assez inquiétantes depuis sa première inspection. Il souffla une malédiction pour n'avoir pas eu le temps de mieux s'en occuper. Il posa précautionneusement son oreille contre les côtes de l'elfe. Puis il le tourna soigneusement sur le côté et écouta à de nouveau, depuis son dos cette fois. Il avait développé une pneumonie, aussi sûr que le soleil se lèverait bientôt. Toutefois, le poumon n'avait pas été perforé. Le pouls était faible, mais bien frappé.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre dans l'immédiat. Ils devaient fuir cet endroit maudit vers un lieu où il pourraient allumer un feu sans craindre qu'il soit visible. Aragorn ordonna donc de lever le camp. Les gardes aidèrent Aragorn à hisser Legolas sur le dos de son cheval, et il leur fallut un moment pour y parvenir tout en préservant l'elfe d'une blessure supplémentaire. Le résultat n'était pas confortable, mais au moins, ils pouvaient y aller. Aragorn plaça son bras sous les épaules de l'elfe, pour bien le maintenir, mais également sentir sa respiration sous sa main.

La route pour Fondcombe allait être longue et difficile.

Ils avancèrent une heure, le plus vite possible, avant qu'Aragorn ne demande l'arrêt. Maintenant, ils pouvaient allumer un feu, mettre de l'eau à bouillir et concocter des tisanes qu'il forcerait Legolas à boire. Il pourrait regarder la cheville de l'elfe et nettoyer toutes les coupures et égratignures susceptibles de s'infecter. Cela lui prendrait plusieurs heures.

Legolas s'agita. Aragorn prépara du thé, et remercia les Valar que l'elfe ait conservé son réflexe de déglutition dans l'inconscience. Quand le prince fut suffisamment calmé, Aragorn se plaça derrière lui, l'assit contre sa poitrine et commença à presser ses poumons pour en faire sortir le liquide accumulé. Malgré la drogue, la fièvre et la commotion, Legolas gémit de douleur. Il commença à se débattre, et se blessa à nouveau un poignet en le cognant contre le sol. Aragorn s'interrompit pour nettoyer la plaie, et laissa son ami se calmer en plaçant une main froide sur son front fiévreux.

Les yeux de l'elfe papillonnèrent et il murmura :

« Je savais... » Il s'interrompit pour un soupir essoufflé et reprit « Je savais que vous viendrier pour moi, que vous viendriez me sauver, que jamais vous n'auriez cessé de me chercher et...  
>- Chut, mon ami. Reposez-vous. »<br>Tout était vrai. Il n'y avait pas besoin que ce soit dit. Legolas perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Aragorn regardait son ami, qui semblait étrangement en paix à ce moment, malgré ses blessures, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu endurer durant cette captivité qui avait du lui sembler éternelle. Malgré tout ça, il avait eut confiance, et même plus que confiance, il avait eu la certitude qu'il devait s'accrocher parce que lui, Aragorn, allait venir le chercher. Voilà qui était Legolas. Sa foi, sa confiance aveugle et sa loyauté étaient stupéfiantes. Aragorn savait qu'il n'y avait rien que Legolas ne ferait pas pour lui. Il _croyait_ en lui, quand bien même Aragorn ne croyait plus en lui-même. Surtout quand il ne croyait plus en lui-même. L'elfe considérait l'homme comme bon, intègre, et cette pensée était tout à fait terrifiante. Aragorn regarda ses mains, celles qui venaient de briser une nuque, de lancer un couteau, d'assommer un enfant, puis son ami.

Il se demandait si Legolas s'était posé la question de savoir pourquoi ces brigands l'avaient capturé en vie. Aragorn était inquiet à cette pensée. Une certaine paix, une force tranquille, une confiance naïve, presque enfantine, en la bonté de tout un chacun, émanait de Legolas. Tout le monde pouvait le percevoir. Cela le rendait fragile. Pour Aragorn, c'était de la folie. Pourtant Legolas marchait sur cette terre depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

L'amertume de la vérité à venir attendrait bien le réveil de l'elfe. Aragorn sourit en caressant les cheveux gris de saleté de son ami. Il lui laissait une heure pour se reposer, puis ils reprendraient la route.


End file.
